Temptation!
by Mizuki-Kkamjong
Summary: Two certain people in a loud club. Nobody knows what they have done together. Their relationship they have. Rater M for a purpose.


Temptation

Black star x Kid

* * *

Black star arrived at the club, with Tsubaki behind him. Soul told him that they we're partying at this club, and he managed to get a V.I.P pass. Telling the bodyguards in the front his name, he let him in. Once in the club, music was booming and is was easy to spot the table the rest of the gang was.

"HYAHAHA THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!" he shouted.

Everybody ignored him, and continued to drink. Black star was surprised to see Maka drinking. Tsubaki seated herself at an empty seat next to Maka, while Black star seated himself next to Kid. Liz and patty were already at the dance floor, dancing like whores. Soul was trying to hit on the bartender, but he got slapped on the face. Maka left the table to dance with Soul, which was actually grinding on him. And Tsubaki went to use the bathroom. They all left Black star and Kid alone at the table.

"Hey~ Kid want to dance?"

The way Black star talked, you would already know he was drunk. Kid tried to say something but was dragged into the dance floor. As Kid looked around, he noticed that they were on the wrong side of the floor. Homosexuals kissing each other, while people were trying to get into each others pants. He didn't like it, it was unsymmetrical, and sinks like sweat and sex. Black star didn't care, instead he just wanted to be close to the person that he liked.

"Black star…I think I'm going to head back to the table" Kid tried to shout over the booming speakers.

"What?" Black star shouted back, even though he knew what Kid had said.

"I said that I'm goi-" somebody bumped into him, causing him to come face-to-face with Black star.

Without thinking, Black star leaned his head, and pressed his lips with Kid's sweet ones. Deeping the kiss, he grinned his rock hard member onto Kid's. As they parted, Kid pulled Black star into another heated kiss, this time placing his hand over the bulge in Black Star's pants.

"K-Kid?"

"Shut up! You're the one who wanted it" he smirked.

"b-but"

"lets go!"

"Eh? But the others?"

"we'll tell them later or do you want to do it in a bathroom stall?"

Black star just looked down on the ground and let Kid lead him out of the cub. Calling a taxi, they rushed over to Kid's place. Once there, the door flung opened and their mouths were crashing together as they headed to Kid's room. Kid pushed Black Star on his bed, and loosening the tie he was wearing, he ripped opened Black Star's shirt, sending buttons in different directions.

"your buying me a new shirt" Black star pouted.

"later" Kid muttered as he inserted his tongue inside Black star's mouth again.

Kid's wondering hands searched around Black Star's chest, feeling his well toned body. Black star moaned in the process, in-between the kisses. He felt Kid's cold fingers stroking his hard member, and bit back his moan.

"what a small cock you have" Kid joked.

"one day it'll grow big" Black star declared, shooting a glare.

Kid chuckled to himself and continued to move his hands. As Black star cummed into Kid's hands, he pulled Kid into a sloppy kiss. Saliva escaped from their mouths, and the sheets got wrinkled from all the movement. Kid laid on the bed, and moved Black star's head between his legs.

"Suck" he ordered.

Black star obeyed and pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung out, and Black star started licking it. Sucking the top, and finally taking it whole in his mouth. Gagging first but he slowly got used to it and bobbed his head.

"Black…star" Kid moaned under his breath.

Kid cummed hard into Black Star's mouth, and was surprised that he even drank it.

"it taste bitter"

"you'll get used to it" Kid assured.

Wiping the remaining cum that was in Black Star's mouth, Kid rubbed the ring of muscles. Pushing in a single digit, Kid heard Black star's throaty moan.

"what a lewd body you have"

"its not my fault! You've been…"

"what? I've been what?"

"you've been making me cum none-stop, making me feel good, and filling my hole with your warm liquid"

"good job. Now spread your legs open, and loosen that hole of yours"

Black star gulped hard and shoved his fingers inside him, moaning like crazy. Kid smirked at the beautiful sight before him. Black star, his little slut, dog, and his lover. He hovered his body over Black star's and replaced the finger with something much bigger. Pushing himself in, he ideality started thrusting. He knew Black star's body well, it didn't take him that long to find his prostate. Black star's moan became more louder by the second as Kid kept abusing his prostate.

"K-Kid I'm going to c-cum soon"

"then let it all out"

Grasping the bed sheets, a loud, smutty moans escaped from Black star's mouth as he cummed hard. It didn't take long for Kid to come right after him.

"I love you Black star"

Connecting their mouths together again, Black star looked into Kid's eyes.

"I love you too. Lets go one more round"

THE END

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone~ I hoped you liked the story even though I rushed thought it. I wanted to make a story of one of my favorite yaoi couple from SOUL EATER.

**SUKI-DESU DEAR READERS!**

**ROLL LIKE BUFFALOS~ 3**


End file.
